


Took Me So Long

by renaissance_is_tranquility



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissance_is_tranquility/pseuds/renaissance_is_tranquility
Summary: After Idol Workshop episode 5, Yuqi gradually comes to realize why she feels so jealous when Minnie shows any sort of favortism towards other members. And well Minnie...she adores Yuqi even though she doesn't show it.
Relationships: Song Yuqi/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Kudos: 30





	Took Me So Long

"Actually you're my only friend on our team" Minnie said honestly towards the figure of Miyeon who was popping her head to whatever tune she was listening too. The minute those words escaped Minnie's mouth, Yuqi's smile faltered a bit. They all knew Minnie didn't mean to offend any of them by picking favorites; it was pretty well known how much she loves and adores each and everyone of her members. But at times Yuqi for some reason felt kind of jealous when Minnie picked any other member as her favorite. 

"I think you're a really good friend that I have here in Korea. So I'm always touched, but I don't show that very often. You know how I feel right?" To that Yuqi was always a bit perplexed. She knew Minnie wouldn't often express her affection and love with words but would rather opt for showcasing them through her actions. But that wasn't the case with the two of them... Minnie would always remind her how much she loves her, even if it meant her verbally showing it. Like during that vlive she had with Miyeon, and Yuqi called in to talk to them; as per usual during the call the two of them would bicker in Mandarin about nonsence, but before hanging up Minnie told her she loved her leaving Yuqi once again speechless for a few seconds before bidding goodbye to her unnies, hanging up. She remembers overthinking about it that night, in their dorm, just a door away from the other girl's room. Her thoughts not allowing her to get the much needed hours of sleep that she desperatly needed due to their busy schedules.  
After Miyeon's "roast" was over, Yuqi felt jealous again of the fact that Minnie considered Miyeon as her best friend among the members. The fact that they were known to be the bickering kind of duo of the group, always teasing and messing with each other, saying that they prefer someone else then each other, didn't really help either; even though it was just for fun that always made Yuqi feel...well kind of left out. Especially lately those particular feelings had began to augment rapidly making her even more confused about what she was feeling. She remembers the time Minnie said that she went on a date with Shuhua to celebrate her 23rd birthday. Now that was like a blow in the stomach for her. Or the time Minnie said during a vlive while talking with Yuqi, that she likes Miyeon more than her. Ofcourse she didn't show her displeasure quite as openly all the time, but that doesn't mean she didn't feel it. That doesn't mean she didn't feel the need to remind Minnie that she existed too. So once again, she felt the need to express how mistreated she felt and leaned over towards Minnie. "What about me unnie?" Raising her eyebrows, she waited for Minnie to answer her question. Minnie, for some unknown reason to her, seemed to be kind of stuck thus taking her a few seconds to reply.   
"Uhh....you're my best sister." She said while they both chuckled with the way she expressed herself. Yuqi accepted the answer, since it was better than nothing, but deep down the word choice of "sister" didn't sit well with her. For the time being though, she chose to ignore it, just like the rest of her bottled up emotions.  
Meanwhile it was Minnie's turn to sit at the hot seat. Yuqi, trying to find a good story to share, thought of the thousands of funny stories her and her unnie shared. And then something specific came to her mind and she just couldn't hold in her laughter. The studio was immediately filled with Yuqi's boisterous laughter, that even Minnie (who was already wearing her headphones) heard it.  
"Minnie, hold on I'll go second." Yuqi said while her laugh got even louder; Minnie slightly turned around looking straight into Yuqi's deep brown eyes. The intensity of her stare was that intense that the Chinese girl felt as if she could look right into her soul. She seriously considered whether Minnie could sense and acknowledge the feelings she herself was ignoring. Her eyes carried a sense of warmth and safety whenever she'd look at Yuqi, making her add another thing in her mental list of all the things she loved about her unnie...  
"Be careful." Yuqi told her  
"I'm watching you." Minnie countered back  
"Okay, okay."  
After she turned around, Yuqi couldn't stop thinking of those eyes. Those damn beautiful eyes of hers, that can enchant and soften even the stingiest of people. But she swiftly came back to reality, in order to mention how whenever she texts her unnie she literally just ignores her. Never opening any of her messages, even if Yuqi is sitting right behind her while texting her.  
Later on Minnie, now sitting beside Yuqi, was about to begin her "roast" of Shuhua. Once again Minnie had to mention how much she loves her little baby Shuhua. The second she mentioned that Yuqi turned around, keeping up her cool façade and just asked.  
"What?" Just her whole attitude sent Minnie laughing to tears. God did she love hearing that laugh. It made her feel light headed and excited, watching the slightly older girl laughing while her hands were holding her core. Yuqi felt a slight chuckle escaping her lips as well but tried to hold it in, in order for her to take a moment to appreciate the girl in front of her. She admired her perfect and ethereal features for a minute. Her striking eyes, her now blonde hair adorned with her usual bangs, and her casual outfit hugging her perfect body shape. For a second she felt as if butterflies were trying to escape from her stomach. "That's weird"she thought. 

The rest of the day went by quite smoothly. They all returned back to their dorms that afternoon deciding to have dinner over at Soojin, Shuhua, and Miyeon's place. Yuqi decided to skip, since she didn't really feel hungry so she just headed back to their dorm to catch up on some much needed sleep. What she didn't notice, was the worried look Minnie gave her, when she heard that Yuqi wouldn't be joining them. She decided not to act on her little voices that told her to join the younger girl, opting to just join the rest. The moment Yuqi lied down on her bed, even as exhausted as her body was after such a long day, she couldn't sleep. It felt like a century had passed and yet still, nothing. Her soul felt restless. She felt like something was missing. Like there was something she needed to sort out within herself; but she couldn't find what it was. Not to mention that she was always afraid of sleeping alone. She never knew what caused this fear, but whenever she couldn't sleep Minnie unnie would join her in her bed and cuddle with her until the younger one was fast asleep. Yuqi would cling tightly on to the older girl, never wanting to let go; never wanting to leave the warmth and the safety of Minnie's embrace.  
Suddenly she heard a rattle of keys, and the main door being shut behind. A pair of footsteps could be heard, and she could tell right away who it was (it definitely wasn't Soyeon since she would probably head back to the company tonight to record some possible chords for their new song). Under her door she saw the hall light being turned on, and a shadow slowly passing by on the opposite side of the door. But the footsteps didn't stop outside of her room. They simply moved on towards the room opposite from hers; the only thing she heard was the light click of a door closing. "Ofcourse....why would she even stop by to check on me? She's probably way too tired." Yuqi thought while staring at the dim light she could see from under her door. She let out a small sigh, feeling a tad bit dissapointed and lonely, since it was obvious that her unnie wouldn't be joining her today.  
But suddenly, after a minute or three, the shadow reappeared beneath her door, obviously hovering over whether she should enter or not. Yuqi immediately pretended as if she was alseep, hearing the door cracking open and a silhouette entering. Immediately the room was flooded with the light from the hallway and her unnie's intoxicating perfume that she was into these days. Minnie stopped in her tracks when she reached the side of the bed. Yuqi kept up her role and pretended to be asleep, while silently wondering what the Thai girl was going to do next.  
Unbeknownst to Yuqi, Minnie was simply just staring at the younger girl's peaceful form. Minnie always admired Yuqi for many things. For her courage, her strength, her perserverance, her tendency to want to make everyone around her laugh and many more. She adored the younger girl, and even if she didn't show it as often as she wished to, she cared very deeply for her. Wanting, from the moment she first saw her, to make sure that she was alright, and thay she felt loved and welcome at all times, wherever they were. She remembers the first time she met the Song girl, a few years back. They were both young, filled with dreams, ambitions and the feeling that they were unwelcome amongst the rest of the trainees. She remembers how afraid and shy Yuqi was when they first spoke to each other, and how excited she was when Minnie spoke to her in Mandarin.  
If you asked Minnie she'd tell you that even from that first time, she knew that the bond between her and Yuqi ran deeper. Meant something more. Was destined for something greater than just a beautiful sisterhood. She'd tell you she always knew that she would eventually fall for their second youngest. And she did. Even though they usually bickered and teased each other, she always occupied a very special place in the Thai's heart.  
Minnie slowly reached out her hand, caressing tenderly Yuqi's right cheek. A small smile began to form on her lips, while she was taking in the younger one's ethereal beauty. If someone asked her what her definition of ethereal was she would show them a picture of Song Yuqi. The girl was absolutely captivating, an angel living amongst billions of humans. How in the world was she so lucky to meet such a pure human being? And most importantly, how was she so lucky to share her everyday life with her? She was pulled out of thought when the younger girl shimmered a bit, indicating that she felt cold and lonely. Immediately Minnie climbed into the bed carefully, making sure not to wake her up. She slightly tugged Yuqi to turn around, which the younger one complied in doing so, and rested her head right beneath her chin with her left hand while wrapping her right arm around her waist comfortably in order to offer her a sense of warmth and security.  
Leaning a bit forward, Minnie placed a longing kiss on her forehead, slightly massaging her scalp in order to remind her that she's right here; and that she wasn't going anywhere. Not now, not ever. But she did miss to notice how Yuqi instantly relaxed even more after the affectionate gesture from her unnie, her body relaxing and getting into a sort of autopilot trying to shift closer to the older girl. Yuqi was feeling lightheaded, her previous mental restlessness and insecurities long forgotten, since she felt a deep slumber taking over. The moment she felt her self slipping away she heard Minnie's angelic voice whisper something that if they weren't so close she wouldn't have picked it up  
"I'll wait for you for as long as it takes...chan rak khun Song Yuqi..."  
Yuqi couldn't help but hide her wide smile, while she nuzzled her nose deeper into Minnie's hair feeling at peace and finally realising why she felt so restless and incomplete before. Why she felt jealous whenever Minnie would show her favortism towards another member. Why she felt butterflies everytime her unnie, smiled, laughed, looked deeply into her eyes, or simply just existed. Yet she couldn't understand why it took her so long to realize. Was she that oblivious? Was it that difficult for her to realize that all along she was in love with Minnie. Always was and always will be...

**Author's Note:**

> lol i suck at summaries  
> anyways i hadn't written anything in a while and i'm having author's block when it comes to the other story so i decided to write about one of my favorite ships in general...  
> hope it doesn't suck since i literally wrote this at like midnight so yeah  
> plus "chan rak khun" means i love you in thai...i just found it in a vlive where minnie was explaining how she never says i love you in thai and that if she does she means it with every fiber of her being so...yeah that's it  
> hope you guys like it, stay healthy and stay safe! :))


End file.
